Sleepover
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: Quinn stays at Rachels after Finn kicks her out. This'll probably be a oneshot. Warning: contains Rachel x Quinn so if you don't like lesbionic behavior, you probably shouldn't read this.


**Warning:** Lesbians kind of.

This takes place after Finn finds out and Rachel invites Quinn to stay at her house since Finn kicked her out.

**Sleepover**

I took a deep breath and walked up to Quinn.

"Um, hi Quinn, I was wondering do you need a place to stay, because Finn kicked you out? My two gay dads said it would be okay if you stayed with us. If you want to of course."

"Why are you asking? I thought you didn't like me," she said carefully trying to see the evil plan behind my words, which I must admit if I were Quinn, I wouldn't trust Rachel either.

"Well, I got you into this mess, and it's my way of apologizing."

"Really? And you won't try to have me join your GayLesbAl thing?"

"I'd try to convince you even if you weren't staying at my house."

"O-okay, I guess. But this doesn't mean we're friends or anything."

"Okay," I agreed, wondering why I felt so gleeful at that answer, I was just doing this to clear my conscience, if she had said no, I wouldn't have to worry about Quinn at my house and I wouldn't feel so guilty.

Quinn showed up at my house at 6:13, not that I was sitting by the clock waiting for her, I just happened to glance at the clock just before the doorbell rang. I hurried over to the door after checking my hair -it could've been someone begging me to play the main role in a revival of 'Funny Girls' for all I knew. But it was Quinn, I gave her my best welcome smile and took her bags.

"Hi Rachel," she greeted me, somehow forcing a small smile on her tear-stained face.

"You've been crying, what's the matter?" I asked, though I already knew, Finn was the matter.

"Finn yelled at me, but I guess I deserve it."

"Oh no, no you don't, you never meant to hurt him," I told her, trying to make her smile.

"They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, it doesn't matter that I didn't want to hurt him, I did anyway."

I started singing 'Tomorrow' from Annie quietly. Quinn giggled and came inside.

"Let me take your coat," I asked her after finishing the song.

I called my dads as I put her coat away.

They hurried down the stairs, "Dad and Father, this is Quinn, Quinn these are Dad and Father."

"Pleased to meet you," they told her as they shook her hand.

"Do you eat chicken," Dad began.

"'Cause that's what we're having," finished Father.

"Sure," she answered, looking slightly dazed.

After dinner we went up to my room.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom if you want," I told her expecting her to say yes.

"Actually, I kinda don't want to be left alone right now," Quinn told me to my surprise.

"Okay, then, I'll be right back," I told her and left to get a sleeping bag, humming Natasha Bedingfeild's 'Unwritten'.

When I got back Quinn was lying on my bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I told no one specific.

"Oh, no it's you're bed and," she began.

"You're pregnant Quinn," I interrupted, "sleeping on the floor can't be good for you or your baby

"It can't be good for you either," she retorted.

"So where will you sleep?"

"Well, we could sleep on the bed together, if that's not too, y'know awkward."

I felt a sudden joy rush through me, but I didn't know why, I decided to ignore it, "okay," I agreed.

"So, now what?' I asked once we were in our pajamas lying on the bed.

"Now we talk, gosh, haven't you ever been to a sleepover before."

"No," I admitted, "talk about what?"

"I dunno. Stuff," she answered.

Somehow she ended up singing Leona Lewis's, 'Happy' while I listened. I never really noticed how pretty her voice sounds, it's not as strong as mine or Mercedes or Leona's, but it's really sweet.

'_Perfect for a lullaby_,' I thought sleepily, 's_he'd make a good mother_.'

She has really pretty eyes too...

"So Rachel, what did you think?" Quinn asked, pulling me out of my dreamy thoughts.

"You make it sound like a lullaby."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Is that what you were going for?"

"You're not a teacher, don't answer my question with another question," she paused, "yeah I guess, I was thinking about Finn and Puck which made me think of my baby."

"Then yes, it's a good thing."

Later when I thought Quinn was sleeping I heard her whisper, "Rachel, are you awake?"

I pretended to be asleep to see what she would do. After a while, when I thought I had just imagined it, I felt her lips gently press against my mouth. My eyes shot open and she pulled away at lightning speed, hands covering her mouth.

"Quinn?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just,"

"It's okay," I interrupted, "I liked it."

Her eyes widened, "really?"

I nodded.

"But I thought you liked Finn."

"So did I."

"Then can I kiss you again?"

"Sure."

She gently took my face in her hands and pressed her lips against mine again.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Quinn asked.

"Puck and Finn taught me," I said, feeling guilty.

"You kissed Finn and Puck?" She asked incredulously.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No, it's just, I guess we have more in common than I thought."

She kissed me, just as my dad opened the door to check on us.

"Um, Rachel, since when do you like girls like that?" he asked me looking confused.

"I dunno, now."

"Okay, but if you're going to do anything else, promise you'll be quiet," he said before closing the door.

"Did your dad just, seriously tell us that if we have sex, we have to be quiet," Quinn asked, looking surprised.

"Well, he does need his sleep."

"Oh," she said, still surprised, "I think we need sleep too, we have school tomorrow."

"Okay," I paused, "but first let me ask you, does this mean you'll join the GayLesbAl?"

"Rachel," she groaned, "we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Quinn," I said.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"Kiss me again?"


End file.
